Not just young at heart
by kmihara
Summary: Cases aren't supposed to be easy but they're also not supposed to completely turn around on you either. Too bad that's exactly what happens. R


_As always I own nothing but this story. Now forward scroll._

The Winchesters got wind of a werewolf in Rockford, Illinois everything fit, the lunar cycle and the victims with their hearts removed. An open and shut case right? Wrong, there seemed to be another evil thing lurking in the town.

People reported hearing strange noises coming from the old factory in the center of the city. Kids who snuck in claimed to have seen a figure appearing and disappearing. So far there hadn't been any reports of death from the place, which could mean one of two things, one they got there in time, or two the kids were yanking chains and the whole thing was just a waste of time.

Sam having decided on taking the werewolf's hunting ground; a deserted street just outside of town left Dean stuck investigating the old, ram-shackled factory.

Dean sighed. This wasn't going to be fun. He'd much rather be hunting down the werewolf. Those things were badass. Every time he brought one of them down it reminded him of his dad.

John Winchester had taken Dean with him on a werewolf case when he was only twelve; he had even let Dean take the killing shot. He would never forget how proud his father was of him.

Dean stared up at the rusted, junk of a building. "You get to have all the fun Sammy." He shook his head he might as well get it over with. He made his way in, the place was quiet and dark if not for his flashlight, he would've walked into a wall.

He raised his shotgun loaded with rock salt before turning the corner. The hall he came upon was empty, except for rows of shelves lined with dusty jars and boxes; if there was something here it was pissing him off. Why couldn't it just come out and meet its death.

He then reached the center of the factory and there was nothing; the whole thing was nothing more then a big waste of time. Now he was stuck there, since Sam had the car, he had nothing to do but wait to get picked up.

Hell he could always could break some windows to kill time.

_Thunk_.

Dean turned gun raised ready to shoot whatever it was that tried to sneak up on him, and got thrown back instead. He rose to his feet. "Son of a-" A strong fist to his face cut him off and knocked him down again.

He swung blindly trying to fling whatever it was away from him, receiving another blow to the face for his effort. Now he was glad to be alone so no one could witness him getting his ass handed to him.

He swung again this time his fist collided with hard flesh; but before he could stand he was thrown across the room and into a support beam. He grabbed his gun that lay just off to his right; but a surprisingly soft hand placed on his face prevented him from getting off a shot. Searing hot pain suddenly engulfed him and caused him to cry out. It felt as if someone was pouring boiling hot water on him. His entire body was on fire.

This can't be happening. He wasn't supposed to lose to a monster. Especially when he didn't see what it was. Between the initial shock and the blows he hadn't been able to get a glimpse of whatever it was, which was bad in its self. How could you_ not_ see the thing kicking your ass?

He could feel the impending darkness that was creeping up on him; it was going to knock him out. He tried to fight it off, to endure the pain. If he blacked out, then he'd be a sitting duck, well a laying duck. He tried to move his arms, he had to get the thing off of him, but the pain was just too much and the darkness drowned him.

Sam glared at his phone. He had tried to reach Dean for ten minutes. He had already killed the werewolf now he needed to make sure things were all clear on Dean's end. Dean should have answered by now; it shouldn't be taking this long.

After trying and failing to reach Dean again he pocketed his phone and jumped in the car. He couldn't bring himself to think something bad happened to his brother. Dean most likely dropped his phone somewhere. He's probably waiting, pissed that Sam hadn't picked him up yet. Yeah that had to be it, Sam thought to himself.

He pushed the gas down harder. _Hold on Dean._

Dean's eyes slowly opened, he blinked to clear his blurred vision. He was still in the factory but he was now alone. What had happened? He lay motionless on the cold ground accessing his damages, his head hurt but aside from that there didn't appear to be anything else. Did the thing take off after he blacked out? Why hadn't it killed him?

He rose unsteadily to his feet. His head really hurt and why was his ass so cold. He glanced down and froze. No, this can't be possible. He must be dreaming. He pinched himself and nearly cried when it hurt. "Oh god," he breathed. He held his now smaller hands up to his face. Great, it's not a dream.

How had this happened? And more importantly what was he going to do now? If he had been out as long as he thought he was; the sun that now shone through the windows being a good indicator of time, then Sam would be worried and on his way to come get him. There was no way he was going to let Sam see him like this.

He knew who he had to call but that didn't mean he wanted to. Even though the man wouldn't tease Dean that didn't make it any less embarrassing. After a breath to help calm his self down he called out. "Cas, help."

No sooner then he finished his words did the angel appear. If there were only one thing he could say about him it would be that Castiel was always there when he needed him. If only Cas could stop staring like that. Come on Cas it's not that hard to figure out, did he think some kid found these clothes and decided to put them on for kicks. If his head tilts any further it would separate from his body. "Hey Cas." Dean said waving sheepishly, this was more embarrassing then he thought, maybe he should have waited for Sam.

Castiel's eyes widened. "Dean?" He asked.

Dean nodded his head. Finally, it took him long enough.

"What happened to you?"

He would have thrown his hands up if not for the fact that he needed them to hold his pants up. "How would I know?" He stared at the angel who had yet to move except for tilting his head from one side to the other. "Well, can you fix me or not?" He refrained from yelling, all he wanted to do was get back to normal before Sam got there. He could just imagine what Sam would do if he found Dean back in his preteen body.

"I don't think there's anything I can do."

Great that was the last thing he wanted to hear. "Damn it Cas, there has to be something you can do." Castiel stared at him. He was beginning to think he was screwed but then Castiel nodded.

"Okay Dean, I'll try." Dean smiled relived but the smile was short lived because in a blink of an eye he was alone again. He was too stunned for words. Did Cas just ditch him? No, he wouldn't do that; he probably just went to close off the area so no one else would see him in this humiliating situation. But he knew that wasn't the case. Dean had been so caught up in his thoughts that he hadn't noticed someone approaching him from behind. "Hey kid?" Dean spun around, tripped on his pants leg, and fell to the floor.

"Oh sorry." Sam rushed over he hadn't meant to frighten the kid. "Are you okay?" He asked lifting the boy off the ground. His eyes widened once he saw his face. "Holy crap, Dean is that you?!" Sam's grip loosened and Dean went crashing to the floor again.

"Ow," Dean said while rubbing his soon to be bruised ass.

He reluctantly returned Sams gaze. "Hey Sammy." Then Sam did something Dean least expected, he burst out laughing. Dean glared, his eyes widening in disbelief. There was nothing even remotely humorous about this.

Sam noticed the look that Dean was giving him and attempted to stop the laughing. "I'm sorry Dean," he said between chuckles.

"Oh don't worry about it Sam, in fact when I first found out I laughed for an hour."

Sam lost control again and tried to hide it by clearing his throat. "Dean what happened to you?"

Dean huffed. "Look, Sam, I don't want to talk about it, I have no freaking clue how this happened. So can we just leave already?"

He headed for the exit before Sam could answer. This was just not his day. Not only did he get his ass handed to him and got put back into his kid body, but he also got ditched by the man who was supposed to be his angel. To top it all off his now even taller, younger brother laughed at him.

He reached the impala and plopped down in the driver seat with little difficulty. It was a good thing that he wasn't a short kid; the pants sagged off him but not enough to prevent him from walking or seating down.

He thrummed his fingers on the steering wheel impatiently. Where the hell was Sam? A knock on the window alerted him to the answer. Sam motioned for him to lower the window, which he did. "What?" He asked irritated that Sam was taking so long.

"Dean you can't drive," Sam said with a smirk.

"I can still drive, Sam, I'm not a kid, now get in!" He waited but Sam didn't budge.

"I wonder if you'll get a ticket or if they'll take your car away, when we get pulled over." Sam said with a smile.

"This is stupid." Dean fumed from the passenger seat. Now he can't even drive his own car. This was by far the worst day he had ever had. Including the time he fell out of the classroom widow in fourth grade, well maybe not that bad. But still this was just as wrong.

Dean collapsed onto his bed once Sam opened the door to their current motel room. The bed was lumpy in all the wrong places but he couldn't care less, he was exhausted.

"So what happened back there Dean?" Sam asked pulling out one of the wooden chairs to face his older/younger brother.

Dean kicked his boots onto the floor. "I don't know Sammy." He said with a yawn. "I just don't know." He rolled to his side and was out in seconds.

Sam stared at his brothers sleeping form. What happened? And how were they going to fix it? He flipped open his laptop, the blue glow from the screen not providing him peace. He wasn't going to get any sleep tonight, not until he figured out what happened to Dean. But where should he start?


End file.
